Unknown to the Unknown
by wahinetoa
Summary: SANA: Fluff. Alt world of how Sana met and came to be. Oneshot. Complete.


**Unknown to the unknown**

**Sorta R** (nothing too objectionable, just innuendo. Lots of descriptive innuendo.)

**Alt.world. Of how Sana met and clashed.**

Dedicated to Hoelli, Aloha and LL. (Pushy broads 3)

* * *

He pushed inside her, feeling her warmth and strength that was so completely her, that it momentarily overwhelmed him. She lay beneath him, sprawled over his bed, trying her best not to moan his name aloud, over and over - and him, doing everything in his considerable expertise to see she did.

What he should of concentrated on, however, was not flailing in his own burgeoning climax coiling, thundering in his veins, the marrow of his bones, the tendons straining to be deeper, nearer and closer to Lucy, than his body could allow.

Her name fell from his lips, like the stuccos of their hearts.

Sawyer Ford followed, willingly; in the fall, grateful for the ability to learn again with this woman, he knew -knew- he couldn't let her leave him again.

She was the unknown, to the unknown. And he knew something of it, being unknown himself. Unseen. Unwanted. Unloved.

Till now.

Till several weeks ago, when Ana Lucia Cortez-Goodwin, stood in the doorway of his Condo apartment and threw; first accusations and then the photographic proof of his and Kates plan to seduce her Billionaire husband -- which was basically the truth, only Kate had fallen in love with Goodwin and took off with him the night before leaving him with nothing -- except for this hellion.

Jarrah Invesitgations logo on it all. That was the freakin' Iraqi asking all those questions a few weeks back. Should've cutloose then, but for Katies insistance running wasnt a way to live.

The two faced...

WHAP! Sawyer ducked just in time, dodging Muchachas left hook while he was thinking on his sisters deception and betrayal. Mrs.Goodwin threw punches, when he didn't come up with good enough replies.

That set him off on a tirade of his own, telling her she already knew Goodwin was scum when she married him. The Dharma maverick was married to some chick before, and had Julia as a mistress. He gave them both up, when he met her, but she knew already as soon as he hired Kate as his 'secretary' it was the same old. Her fault, if she looked at it close enough.

He really should've ducked, now that he thought back on it. Before they knew it, they were on the floor wrestling. Him trying to tie her down, body hard against hers to hold her still. Fat chance of that! She was all teeth and claws, those manicured nails biting into his expensive shirt, tearing it from him. Arms and legs, wrapping their python strengths against his steel honed body. Twice; she managed to knock him from her, and twice when he'd think she'd get up and leave - she instead pounced back on him. Punches landing on his chest, his arms - but not as hard as he knew she could deal out.

He fought back, but curiously, not as much as before. Somewhere, they stopped fighting a d suddenly, it became something different. All the pent up frustration, the hostility and the pain of being used and tossed so carelessly aside came out -- all that was left, was them.

Betrayed, but never broken. Suddenly she was kissing him with a savagery and a hunger, he was determined to meet. His hands everywhere, his lips could not be, tasting her, grazing her mocha dark skin with his teeth, the broad side of his long tongue. Now they were fighting for dominance in another matter - clothes being ripped, peeled, torn and discarded in the consumation. Mrs.Goodwins manicured nails marked his back, scratched lightly across his scalp, down against the bulging muscles of his arms, digging into his taut belly before slipping against the zipper of his jeans.

She half growled with impatience, hands slipping between him and the jeans, making sure he understood who would be in charge. He would've given protest, absolutely, if only he had the breath to give it.

"Oh.. Mmmfff.. guh..."

So much for the wordsmith.

Several months later, every week, they would meet here -she; now the CEO of Goodwins Investment Bank that she got in the divorce, along with many other things that Goodwin didn't know about.

Including Kates brother; Sawyer Ford. Now working for the detective agency that first revealed his part in the demise of Ana Lucias marriage.

'One good turn deserves another,' he thought smugly, including using his skills to track down his sister and Goodwin, so that Muchacha could get her revenge.

Perhaps he thought bitterly, this thing between them was an extension of that - but his heart, his soul told him otherwise.

Sawyer looked down at her, head tilted back against the pillows, radiant in her passion. Her eyes closed, denying him the reflection of himself in her. Lucys clever tongue darted out, wet her upper lip as she panted, moaned fevered syllables of his name but not quite making it.

Gd, how he wanted more than anything to make her SCREAM his name. Lust overwhelming his senses – stirred his considerable will further increasing his efforts to Herculean efforts. His hips thrashed forwards, thrusting deeper, her own body meeting his with the same hunger. Like; met by like.

Only this time; he wanted to win.

If tonight was all she would allow them, then he'd make sure she knew just who was making her scream his name.

"Open.. your.. eyes." he rasped hard, body arching into hers, slick with sweat with pounding need. "Do it."

Even in this; they clashed and burned. He chuckled, never one to give up himself, he made her gasp with shock as he hauled her up into a sitting position, never leaving her. The momentum stilled, allowing him to settle more fully into the new position, and be rather smug that she gazed down at him with something akin to awe.

So, she could be impressed.

He wanted to say something sassy, but found himself a bit too deliciously occupied as she leaned down to capture his smirking mouth. He tasted her strength, the passion, the softness and the heart of the woman she would never concede to any man.

Sawyer; all at once LOVED her for it, and hated her, at the same time.  
_He_ wanted to be the reason for her to reconsider, just a little.

But she was kissing him again, like he was her life - the breath which gave her reason, and he could hardly demand something - that he realized she was giving the only way she knew how.

So he kissed her back, and they rode together. One of his hands at the small of her back, urging her on and down, while the other tangled in her dark hair, pulling her closer, eating up her groans and whimpers.

He could feel the tension mounting within her, thighs pressed around him, holding him still -- though he could not be held when he was with her - a madman possessed in the act of release; a primal exclamation that roared from his core, as his mouth covered hers. Sharing his hunger, his joy.

Seconds later, her mouth ripped from his, her body arching punching down on him, causing his own howl of surrender. His climax; hard and fast, and sure, the world blurred out and it was only the two of them that remained constant.

His constant; was being hers.

He wanted hers; to be him. "Say my name, chica.." he willed her.

When the world swam, slowly back, she was watching him with hooded glazed eyes, beads of perspiration in their love making sparkling on her skin, her hair plastered to her face and her cheeks flushed red.

She was beautiful - breath-taking, heart-breaking, Sawyer-you're-in-serious-trouble-now, -beautiful.

The wordsmith, lost for words, could only tremble as he held her. Memorized every detail, waited to beg for more nights to memorize more, till they grew old together, because there was no one else they wanted to remember.

"Say my name... say it."

The exquisite Latina leaned down once again, her eyes open on him, reflecting him in her and making his breath hitch all over again. Her lips grazed his, tears on her cheeks. If there was a confession on her lips, he didn't want it to be goodbye.

Somewhere - Unknown, to the unknown. Was beginning to know.

Ana Lucia Cortez was never gonna give in and say his name.  
Right up until the moment she did.

**The End.**


End file.
